


Gone

by Beetle Brownleaf (monsterlover)



Series: I Trust You [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Angst, F/M, Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers Spoilers, Patch 5.0: Shadowbringers Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-20 20:10:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21062495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monsterlover/pseuds/Beetle%20Brownleaf
Summary: While Urianger desperately searches for a solution to the looming problem at hand, his mind wanders and his heart breaks. Set in pre-Shadowbringers, but still heavy with spoilers.





	Gone

Urianger sat in his study in the Ocular, pouring over the tomes, all on the topic of various forms of aetherial manipulation.

“Thaliak damn thee,” he muttered, shutting the eighth one he’d read that day.

Nothing. Either nothing of help, or nothing he did not already know.

He groaned, rubbing his forehead.

Futile. It was all beginning to seem so utterly futile.

He lazily took a sip of hours-old tea, his eyes weary and darkened by fatigue. His heart ached and burned in his chest as his clouded mind tried desperately to cling to the last memory he had of Beetle.

_“Urianger?”_  
_“Beetle, my friend. Hast thou aught to report?”_  
_“Oh, no, I’m just returning that book I borrowed.”_  
_“Ah, yes, of course. Didst thou find it to thy liking?”_  
_“Oh yes, very much so. Such a beautiful love story. I cried buckets when they found each other again, after so many years!”_  
_“Ah, yes. A most moving story, indeed. Full glad am I to know that the piece stirred such feeling within thee.”_  
_“Yeah, it did…”_  
_“Beetle? Doth anything trouble thee?”_  
_“Oh, no, it’s just… well, I guess I just miss that. Being in love. I know, it’s a little silly, getting like that over a book…”_  
_“Not at all, my friend. All desire to be loved, in some way or another.”_  
_“Ah, I suppose you’re right. Heh. You always know what to say.”_

He sighed a heavy, frustrated sigh. It wasn’t fair. Every time she seemed within reach, she slipped away. It wasn’t the right time, or the right place, or, as was the case now, she was simply gone.

_Gone._

The word wailed and echoed in his mind, as he bemoaned his cowardice. Why had he always allowed her to stay beyond his reach? Why was he content to stand by as she existed in her loneliness? What kind of fool was he, to allow such a beautiful soul to remain unloved? How many nights had she spent, alone in her bed, with an empty, aching heart? Nights she could have spent happy, warm and safe in the shelter of his arms?

And now, if something were to happen to her…

Nay, he mustn’t allow his mind to entertain such foolishness. There was every reason to believe that she was perfectly safe. Possibly more so than he was.

But _if_ something were to happen…

He balled up his fist, putting it to his clenched mouth. Hot tears poured out of his closed eyes as he angrily swept his work off the table, letting it fly across the floor.

He buried his face into his hands, as his sobs echoed throughout the study.


End file.
